


Masturbation

by orphan_account



Series: 70 Works of Smut [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Today's prompt: Masturbation.[Work two out of seventy.]





	

“You’re enjoying the view?” Aaron asked, his tone teasing. His legs were spread wide, giving his audience a beautiful view as he slowly slid up and down the dildo which he had provided himself with. Thomas and Lafayette stared with wide eyes, taking in the view of Aaron’s cunt.

“Can I-- Can we touch you?”

“And I thought this was a punishment,” Aaron replied, shaking his head. “No, you can not.”

Aaron, now fully ignoring the other two, curled his fingers slightly, somehow sliding even deeper into him. He moaned and started moving his hand faster and faster.

Then he stopped. He couldn’t come that quickly; he still needed to punish the others for their behaviour at the dinner table.

“Do you know what you’ve done wrong?” Aaron asked, and Lafayette and Thomas moved their gaze higher up his body. They both nodded.

“I want you to tell me what you have done. And, I want you to apologise sincerely.” They nodded again. Lafayette spoke first.

“We both are incredibly sorry for what happened at the dinner table.” He said.

“No one even noticed, though!” Thomas objected, and Lafayette shot him a glare.

“We’re trying to apologise; you are not helping!”

“How do I know that you’re being serious and you’re not just apologising to me because you want to feel me clench around you, you want me to help along your orgasm, or that you want me to ride you into the sunset like you’re a horse.” Both Thomas and Lafayette blushed. This time it was Thomas who decided to reply.

“Oh, I’m not mad at you because it was at a dinner table with all my friends,” Aaron said, and the others looked confused. “You know how I feel about public sex; I love it. What I was more annoyed about was the fact you left me, turned on and dripping, and didn’t even finish the job. I’m sure the others wouldn’t have minded; do you not remember last Saturday?”

“We are incredibly sorry, mon amour. Why don’t you let us finish the job now instead?”

Aaron waited for a few seconds, looking thoughtful. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing is just to help me get better at writing smut so I may get better in the later periods of me writing this. Sorry this one is short.
> 
> Check out my NSFW Hamilton blog: @fvckinghamilsquad  
> (Feel free to send me prompts)


End file.
